Blind
by Angste
Summary: The strangest Liar game pairing ever. NaoX? Set during round 3


_Blind_

They say love is blind. They are wrong. Love is stupid. Stupid as this girl sitting across from me. This incredibly dim witted southern team member. She spoke, "Stop lying."

What did she just say?

"You're right I have no money in the trunk...but instead I put a certain _something_ in its place." She spoke calmly and looked him in the eye. "Can you see what it is? Being clairvoyant, surely you can tell me."

How bold of her. This is the first time ever talked to me in such a manner. Ever one here cowers away from me. Any one of them will tremble when I am in sight. Everyone but this girl..and that annoying master mind of the southern team, Akiyama.

"Haa...Who gave you that idea?"

"No one did. I came up with it myself." She never ran out of surprises. "If anything, I may have been influenced by the words of one person.'If you want to get to know people doubt them'...I apologize for putting you to the test."

How strange she is. Apologizing to me? The enemy? "Were those Akiyama's words?" I demanded of her. I leaned slight forward and gave her a menacing look.

Shock crossed her face. "Why..Do you know his name?" Her voice slightly shaken.

"Heehee. I see. Hes your team boss, I take it."

"Your wrong." She denied, "Our team has no boss."

The more she spoke the more interested I got. What a peculiar way of thinking. Not having a boss? That is stupid. Can't she see that she is a pawn of Akiyama's?

"So, tell me." I wanted to her more of her weird ideas, "What do **you** think the object of the liar game is?"

She sat still. She didn't say a word. She opened her mouth to reply. "I.."She began. "Believe that the game is the exact opposite of what it calls itself. Its a game that tests a person's honesty."

"Huh?" I said aloud.

"Think to the previous rounds for a moment. Of everyone rid themselves of ideas that they wanted to save themselves or make a fortune, everyone could be saved. The liar game is about realizing that fact!"

"Hee," I laughed, "Hee hee hee." She looked surprised as I laughed at her. "You really are a Fool, aren't you?" A confused expression was her reply. " Since its clear an idiot like you will be eliminated in this round let me tell you something good. What this game really test...is domination."

I explained to her why even though it was pointless. Some one as foolish as her would never understand. I pushed the button and ignored her. "Pass." The case was opened to re veil a stuffed animal.

I got up from my chair and began to leave. Hmph. What a peculiar girl...Me, of all people, caught off guard by that and made to volunteer such unnecessary information. One of the rats in my had let out a squeak. Who was that girl?

After many rounds I soon learned her name. Nao Kanzaki. I did not expect to face her in any more rounds. I decided I will not risk any of my team members betraying me and took over the rounds. I would make them sit out and then they south would only be dealing with me till the end.

Why did they choose her? She was the inspector and smuggler each time. We continued to face off till the very end of the game. She did not speak to me anymore, keeping all her strange ideas to her self. For some reason, that bothered me.

I wanted to hear her speak. It was...interesting. I found myself paying more and more attention to her. I wanted to start up a conversation with her...why? I don't know. Shes...she is just different from all the liar game players. She doesn't belong her. I can tell by just looking at her that she is the most honest person I ever seen. The only honest person I seen.

The question who is this girl cannot be answered with a name anymore. I want to find out more about her. I, Yokoya, found a interested in this strange girl.

* * *

**So most of the conversation came from chapter 35. Strangest pairing you will ever read? I really have no idea why I wrote this. I just wanted to write from Yokoya point of veiw during the 3rd round. I wanted to not quote it so much but it didn't make sense when I left out a majority of the quotes.  
**


End file.
